<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Injury to the Eye by PitXRoxas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632540">An Injury to the Eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitXRoxas/pseuds/PitXRoxas'>PitXRoxas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitXRoxas/pseuds/PitXRoxas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight got an injury... how will the boys and his loved ones react?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Injury to the Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this for a friend but i was too afraid to post JSJSJSJ please enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Links just returned from Faron Woods in Twilight’s Hyrule, they were on their way to Ordon village to rest. Time was at the front of the group walking the 9 Links’ to the  Village with everyone else  trailing behind him. Twilight was at the very back with Wild, sniffing the air like a wolf. “Twi..? What in Hylia’s name are you doing..” Wild asked, to which Twilight replied, “I like the smell here cub. Not only that it smells weird too..” Wild raised an eyebrow at that. “Smells weird? Is that even a good sign?” Wild thought. They walked a little bit more until suddenly a bokoblin came from a bush and went for Twilight’s face. Luckily Wild pulled out his shield in time, but it wasn’t enough to save Twilight. The bokoblin landed a hit on Twilight’s left eye, making him recoil and fall to the ground with an unsatisfying thump. This got the attention of the others in front and led the others to unsheathe their weapons and get into a battle stance. But the bokoblin already ran away. They broke stance and checked on Twilight. Warriors winced as he checked Twilight’s pulse. “He’s coming to,” Warriors said. Hyrule got down on one knee and looked at everyone. “Anybody got any potions? I ran out last week.” Four and Wind looked at each other and shrugged, everyone then started to rummage through their bags. Time was the first to find a potion, it was half empty but it should be enough to heal Twilight’s eye for the time being. Time put Twilight’s head on Hyrule’s knee and slowly tried to get Twilight to drink the potion but Twilight pushed it away and mumbled, “M-Midna no..” Hyrule raised his eyebrows and proceeded to make Twilight drink the potion, he  then took the chance to glace at The hero of Time, as if saying, “We’ll ask about this soon”<br/>
And Time nodded in reply. After spending most of the afternoon coaxing Twilight to drink the potion, the group made there way to Ordon Village where Illa awaited. She ran up to the Links’ waving, until she saw Twilight on the back of Wild. She gasped and stared directly at Time, which Time read the look and sighed, he opened his mouth to reply; “He got assaulted by a bokoblin. Luckily Wild was able to defect one of the blows,” Illa goggled at the others, who all put their heads down, but Time, and started, “Come to my house, I can try to heal him better... Mr. Hero of Hyrule? Can you follow me?” Illa pointed to Hyrule, who nodded and snuck a look at Wild who also nodded. Warriors then walked towards Illa and got down on one knee, kissed her hand and said, “Thanks for offering to help.. Link.” he Smiled, then turned to the group. “Ight guys, heres how we’re gonna do this. Wild, Hyrule, and Time will follow Illa to her house and heal Twi. The rest of us will hang around the village while waiting. Great? Lets go.” Everyone nodded their head and split. Time, Wild, Hyrule, and Illa made their way to Illa’s house. And Warriors, Wind, Four, Sky and Legend hung back in the village. When they made it there Wild slowly dropped Twi onto Illa’s bed and Illa hurried to get her healing supplies. Illa then walked over to Twilight and winced. The attack from the bokoblin made a deep gash on his eye, she didn’t even know how he was still alive! She looked at Hyrule, who nodded and rummaged in his bag for another potion. Time stared at Twilight as he laid on the bed looking somewhat peaceful. His thoughts raced wildly, “How did this happen? Why didnt Wild somehow block the bokoblin or parry him off? How do we heal his eye completely How-“ Time snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the light tap of Wild’s finger on his shoulder. He looked heavily concerned. Wild  smiled and whispered into Time’s ear, “He’ll be fine. None of us have died yet, and neither is he.We’ve been through so much together,” Time nodded at Wild and let out the air he was holding. “I guess he’s right..” Time thought and looked at Hyrule. Hyrule and Illa were hard at work trying to get clean the wound and patch up Twilight’s eye. Once she finally did Hyrule forced open Twilight’s mouth and made him drink another potion, which put him to sleep once again. The hero of Twilight finally slept, and the gang let out a sigh of relief that they were holding for so long. Wild then perked up and said, “Ill go get the others! Wait here,” and he dashed out of Illa’s door. Time then walked over to Hyrule and pat his back. “Great work Hyrule,” he said. Hyrule chuckled and shook his head, “It was nothing Time, I’m the healer here am I not?” Then he stood up from the stool he was sitting on and went over to Illa and asked, “Hey Illa.. Do you have an eyepatch? His eye isnt gonna fully heal just with a sleeping  potion” She nodded and went to start searching for one. Time and Hyrule stood around Twilight’s bed. He looked so at peace when he was resting.  Illa soon returned with the eyepatch, and Twilight just woke up. Twilight mumbled, “Where- where am I..?” to which Time replied, “You’re in Ordon Village. Illa’s home. Do you remember what happened before?”Twi looked at Time with his one good eye and blinked slowly, “I- I’m not sure..” Wild soon returned to find Twi was awake, and was talking to Time aswell. He stood at the door and waited for his comrades to finish their conversation. Illa kneeled down on the bedside and sadly smiled at Twilight. “Hey Link..,” she whispered. “I brought you an eyepatch. Hopefully you’ll feel better..” then she lifted his head up, hugged it and slowly started to tie the eyepatch onto his left eye. Once she was finished,she opened the door for the others, who entered in a hurry. Sky, Wind, Warriors, Four, and Legend then pounded Twilight with questions, worries, and concerns. To which Twilight reacted with a slow chuckle, and fell back asleep. Time chuckled a bit aswell and, then walked over to Twilight’s bed and tucked him in, although it was unnecessary. “Guess we should all clock in for tonight. Sleep well pup.” Time nodded to the others. Wild made a motion to the door and the group left. Warriors took the lead, this time, and walked them over to Twilight ’s house, where Epona laid. They climbed the latter and laid on the floor, only to respect Twilight’s space. Four whispered to Wind, “I hope Twi is ok. Or to the very least, not have an eye like Time’s” Wind only snickered in reply, then nodded off to sleep everyone then slowly went to sleep, except the Hero of Time. He was outside with Twilight’s horse Epona. He brushed her mane with his fingers and whispered a small prayer, hoping the goddess hylia would allow that prayer to come true. He climbed up the latter once again and fell asleep. </p><p>Wild was the first to wake up, since he usually wakes up at 5am in his Hyrule. He left 7 bottles of Ordon soup for the group and ran to Illa’s house to give Twilight one aswell.He knocked on the door thrice before Illa opened the door with an unamused expression. Wild then quickly asked, “Is Twi awake? Is he? Is he ok?” To his surprise, Twilight groggily stood at the door behind Illa. “I’m fine Cub, just- just come inside ok?” He said, and Wild beamed. Twilight was ok! Wild walked into Illa’s home, and took a seat near Twilight’s bed where Twilight once again sat in. Wild then took out a jar of Ordon soup and gave it to Twilight. “Here you go Wolfie!” Twilight chuckled and popped open the jar, and took a swing, he messed up Wild’s hair. “Nice soup Cub!” Twilight took another swing of the soup and wiped his mouth, then looked up at the ceiling. “Hey cub-“ He started before he got cut off by the sound of Illa’s door opening. The group opened the door, with Sky in front and the others gathered around. Illa was already at the door since after it opened. “Wild, I swear to goddess hylia stop waking up early!” Wind spat, Wild winced in reply, and Twilight chuckled. “Sorry about that..” Wild said and put his head down. He was just used to it and nothing could really.. change that. The gang then walked in and crowded around Twilight once again. “You feeling strong enough to walk?” Legend bent down and asked, to which Twilight replied, “I should be fine to the least, did another gate open when I was sleeping?” Everyone nodded and Illa hung her head. “Guess ill see you soon then. Be safe Link” Illa sighed, and walked up to Time and whispered “If he gets injured again you can consider yourself dead.” Then walked back to her bed, and stroked Twilight’s face. He beamed and got up. Twilight then put on his gear and turned to wave at Illa. “Thanks. I mean it,” He said and the group left Illa’s house. Wild stared at Twilight’s eyepatch. Until Twilight caught his eye, “Hey Cub, its not your fault if your thinking so.” Wild then shook his head and walked a bit faster, losing Twi in his pace. “We’re here!” Time yelled to the back of the group. The gate was still there, with its eerie purple color radiating the forest to the slightest. “Ill go first,” Sky said and walked through.  Then Four, then Wind, Then Legend and Hyrule went through.  Leaving Warriors, Wild, Time, and Twilight to decide who was going to go. Warriors decided to take the initiative and dragged Time through The Gate with him. All was left was Wild and Twilight. Wild grabbed Twilight by the wrist and went through the Gate, not saying anything. And they were sent to another Hyrule</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>